My Youthful Annoyance
by Youkolvr
Summary: she looked over at Gai and smiled before hugging him. “Well, let’s just say he’s my youthful annoyance.”A one shot I wrote dedicated to Youthful Annoyance. It's a TsunadexGai fan club so the couple of this story is TsunadexGai. Please read and review.


**My Youthful Annoyance!!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**This story is dedicated to ****Youthful Annoyance A GaiXTsunade FC and all of its members and future members. I love you guys!! You guys are awesome!! XD!!**

It was a bright and sunny yet very windy day in Konoha. This powerful wind however did not stop the village's occupants from continuing with their daily activities albeit a bit begrudgingly.

On top of the Hokage Tower stood the hokage herself accompanied by one of the village's strongest shinobi.

Maito Gai stood a bit behind the fifth hokage. He had no idea why she had called him there but he hoped it was good news about his prized student's recent surgery.

Tsunade stopped at the railing over looking the village and turned to face Gai. "I called you here to inform you about Lee's surgery." She began, looking at the younger man to make sure he was listening.

Gai nodded for Tsunade to continue, "Please Hokage-Sama! Tell me my prized pupil is going to be okay!" He got on his knees and grasped her hands into his own. Tears were streaming freely down his cheeks as his emotions got the best of him. His deep brown colored eyes were sparkling with emotion as he listened intently to his superior.

Tsunade sighed and smiled gently before squeezing the man's hands softly. "The surgery was a complete success! Your student was very lucky Gai and he will be up and running around in no time at all. Trust me."

Gai smiled a rather large smile before jumping up to his feet and hugging the startled hokage close to him. "Thank you so much Tsunade-Sama! You are the greatest and most youthful hokage ever! I can't wait until Lee recovers! Hard work and perseverance really does work!"

Tsunade just awkwardly patted the man on the back as she wondered where the sunset and crashing waves that appeared around them came from.

Gai then did something that shocked both of them. He kissed her fully on the lips and they remained like that.

"Tsunade-Sama! Lee-San has left! He went after Sasuke and Naruto saying he had to bring them back to Sak…" Shizune trailed off as she caught sight of the couple.

Gai had his muscled arms wrapped securely around Tsunade's waist. His eyes were closed gently as though to savor the moment forever.

Tsunade's arms were wrapped tightly around Gai's neck, pulling him closer to her. Her eyes were also closed though they were closed tightly as though she hoped this wasn't a dream she would wake up from.

Hatake Kakashi came up shortly after Shizune. "Hokage-Sama I need a mission. Two of my students are gone and my third student is too depressed to train." He didn't look up from his infamous orange book until he bumped into Shizune who had stopped moving as soon as she saw the couple.

Kakashi stumbled backward "What the? Shizune what's wrong?" He followed the woman's line of vision and dropped his book in shock.

At the sound of the book dropping the couple sprang apart quickly.

Tsunade and Gai turned to face a slacked jawed audience of Kakashi and Shizune.

Tsunade rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "What can I do for you two?"

Shizune came out of her shock first and cleared her throat. "Lee has left the village. He said he was going to bring Sasuke and Naruto back to Sakura-San! Also we need to talk in private later!"

Gai and Tsunade looked at each other before Tsunade spoke up. "Well I did say he would be up and running in no time but I didn't mean this soon. Gai you are to stay in this village do you understand me?" she asked Gai who nodded reluctantly.

Shizune spoke up again "That's not all either! You left a bottle of sake at Lee's bedside and he took it because it seems he confused it with the medicine you left him!"

Gai's eyes widened "You did what! Hokage-Sama! How could you do that?!"

Kakashi cleared his throat "What about my mission Hokage-Sama?"

Tsunade looked at Kakashi as though seeing him for the first time. "Mission? Oh right! How about this; your mission is to keep Gai in the village."

Kakashi looked at her in disbelief "Why would I want to do that?"

Tsunade glared at the man "because if you don't I won't send you out on any more S-class missions for six months. Now this mission will last either until the genin come back or I decide on what to do with you two okay?"

Kakashi and Gai both nodded before they were dismissed.

After the men left Shizune turned to her teacher with a grin "You have feelings for him don't you."

Tsunade feigned confusion "I have no idea what you are talking about Shizune."

Shizune snorted "Of course you do! First the kiss and now this 'mission'! I haven't seen you act like this since well my uncle Danny." Shizune looked down at her shoes with a wistful smile on her lips. 'Maybe she's really found someone this time.'

Tsunade turned to the younger woman and glared at her "Shut up, Shizune! I love your uncle and I will never love anyone else! You have no idea what you are talking about!"

Tears gathered in the older woman's eyes as she thought about her first love.

Shizune smiled at her teacher and embraced her gently. "It's okay. My uncle would want you to move on. It's not healthy to linger in the past. You as a medic-nin should know that. It's time to let go Tsunade-Sama! It's the very least you deserve."

Tsunade just absorbed Shizune's words as she cried into her arms. Finally letting go of Danny although, he would always hold a small piece of her heart.

Meanwhile the two jounin men were walking leisurely down the path leading to one of the village's many training areas.

"So" Kakashi began his hands in his pockets. His back was slouched over in a lazy way. His silvery-gray hair was fluttering lightly in the breeze. One could not tell just by looking at him that he could be dangerous. "You and Tsunade-Sama huh? I wonder what Jiraiya-Sama will think about it."

Gai blushed uncharacteristically "I was caught up in the moment it's not what you think!"

A man with long white hair jumped out pf the bushes in front of them. "Did someone say my name? What would I think about what?"

Kakashi lazily shrugged his shoulders "nothing really except Gai here is an item with Tsunade-Sama."

Gai gawked at the man he openly called his rival and inwardly called his best friend. "I what! No I am not!"

Jiraiya from the flustered Maito to the giggling and smirking Hatake before a lecherous grin formed on his lips. "Oh ho! ho! ho! Do tell me what happened and leave out no details."

Kakashi nodded and told the sannin everything he knew. When he finished Gai was bawling his eyes out and Jiraiya looked as though he had a scheme.

Jiraiya nodded "I got it! Here is what we will do…" He told the two men his plan.

The following morning Kakashi and Gai went to the Hokage tower to request a joint mission.

When they reached the doors that led into her office they spotted Shizune at the desk just outside.

Kakashi told Shizune their plan and she agreed all too willingly with it and stood up to let the men into the office. "Tsunade-Sama! Kakashi-San and Gai-San are here to see you!"

There was no response.

Before Shizune or Kakashi could do anything Gai pushed open the doors to reveal Tsunade lying unconscious on her desk.

"Oh no! She's been assassinated!" Gai screamed dramatically before running over to Tsunde's prone figure.

Kakashi noticed the empty sake bottles littering the floor and sweat dropped "right assassinated and I'm Orochimaru in disguise."

Tsunde groaned and sat up. Her head was pounding like a drum and it didn't help to have Gai right beside her screaming his head off.

Wait Gai? She sat up straighter. "Alright what's going on?"

Gai went back to standing beside Kakashi. "We came here to request a joint mission within the village." Kakashi spoke calmly, not looking up from his book.

Tsunade looked to be taking their request into consideration either that or maybe she was thinking of repainting the room to a different color instead of its usual sea-foam green color.

Suddenly a ninja in unmarked black clothing and a black mask and head covering snuck in through the window. He slowly began to approach Tsunade from behind with a kunai in his right hand when…

"Dynamic Entry!" Gai landed his favorite attack on the ninja from the left. With a smashing sound the ninja was thrown straight through the right side of the building.

The shinobi were silent until Tsunade smiled "Thank you Gai but I am more that capable of handling myself."

The men and Shizune sweat dropped before Kakashi turned to Gai. "You know what to do."

Gai looked uncomfortable while Shizune looked confused before suddenly he got a determined look on his face and nodded. "Yosh! I will complete my task or I will have turn run five thousand laps around the village blindfold in a skirt on my hands!" He then sealed his promise with the good guy pose.

Kakashi, Shizune, and Tsunade looked at him a little freaked out by his odd display of devotion and emotion.

Gai then walked over to Tsunade and kneeled down in front of her, grasping her hands into his.

Tsunade looked at the man in surprise and wonder as he stared straight into her eyes.

His eyes held a fierce look of determination within them as he looked into her eyes.

"Tsunade" he spoke softly.

Tsunade arched and eyebrow "yes" she asked her voice coming out as breathless.

Gai wordlessly pulled her into a tight hug. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he let his emotions free.

Kakashi was making crossing motions with his arms and mouthing 'kiss her idiot not hug!' but Gai ignored him and continued to hug Tsunade who was to stunned to respond.

Tsunade pulled away from Gai who looked hurt at first but then shocked as she pulled him into a kiss.

Jiraiya walked up to stand beside Kakashi. "Gai I thought I said no 'Dynamic Entries!' Oh! So it's true then! You two are an item." Jiraiya was grinning at the kissing couple. He was wearing a completely black outfit and he was holding a black mask in his right hand.

Tsunade and Gai pulled apart. Tsunade turned to their audience. "Jiraiya so you were the one…"

Jiraiya nodded with a grin. "Yep and since your lover boy beat me up how about you heal me? Also you didn't answer my question, are you two an item?"

Gai glared at Jiraiya for his perversion but didn't say anything.

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya "no, I won't heal you because you probably deserve it and as for the item thing…" she looked over at Gai and smiled before hugging him. "Well, let's just say he's my youthful annoyance."

The END

So what did you think? Cute couple huh? Silly Jiraiya and his antics. Now all you have to do is review and join **Youthful Annoyance A GaiXTsunade FC**** at http://forums. **I'll see you there! XD!!


End file.
